Liga Mundo Season 10
Liga Mundo Season 10 ran from January 6, 2011 to April 9, 2011. The league saw a season season of reduction and consolidation, going from 32 teams in Season 9 down to 24. With the loss of 8 teams, the Cuarta Liga was disbanded and all remaining teams joined the Tercera Lega. AEK FC, the only new club, joined Liga Mundo on December 20, 2010. In one other change, Texas Longhorns were renamed Vanderbilt Commodores on December 22, 2010. Jianada United, FC Nagase, Oviedo Sporting, PEI FC (Prince Edward Island FC), Sarnunga Saints, Sea Land, Spidermonkeys, Stiinta Craiova, and United Force all folded on December 23, 2010. Final Standings Regular Season Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team COMMISSIONER'S COMMENTARY: The weirdest season ever seen in the Primera Liga made it really difficult to determine the all-stars. In all positions except forwards, there were very few players that stood out heads above the rest in terms of notable achievement. Either parity had arrived across the board - or Primera stars were collectively having an off-year. Case in point, goalkeepers. With all starters hovering around the high 60% and low 70%, there was no one standout. It then came down to Hector Horwarth and Thurtson Alderton. Horwath got the edge on account of more games played and strength in X11 selections even though Alderton's save percentage of 76% lead the Primera. Midfielders were another area where there were a lot of good players but no great performances. Reliable workhorses Basso and Purser retained their all-start status while Henrique Paz and Kenneth Krippner edged out Detlef Botha for the fourth and fifth spots. Roc Taja made the all-stars yet again but was basically a walk-on as there were really only three solid defensive performers in Season 10. For MVP, there was only really one player who showed any signs of 'wow' and that was Rodger Maddison of Nordheim Badgers. Despite falling into the relegation zone on the last day of matches, Maddison carried his team at both ends of the pitch as the Badgers managed a strong challenge for much of their debut season in the Primera. And that earnt him the Primera MVP award; Maddison stepped up when and where no one else in the Primera really wanted to. Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team COMMISSIONER'S COMMENTARY: Segunda Liga was a lot easier to pick compared to Primera. The only real difficult choice was for MVP between Bodo Kreuzer and Kirill Palagin. Palagin's strength (and his detraction) was his X11 showing while Kreuzer's potent offense was his - and in the end, Kreuzer providing almost half of Dorpat's goals gave him the MVP. Without Kreuzer, Dorpat would not have finished as strong as they did. Tercera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team COMMISSIONER'S COMMENTARY: With half the Liga in various states of mismanagement, Tercera was pretty straightforward to determine. Paulo Rosadilla picked up the MVP award based on his Golden Boot accomplishment for Liga Mundo - the only real strong challenge coming from Kieran Fifer in net, although Leland LeMieux did get a close look at one point. Retirements Unless otherwise noted, the following players retired at the conclusion of the season on April 9, 2011: *'Ronnie Argvík' (FC Jekerger) goalkeeper, retired at age 41; one of the oldest - if not the oldest - players to play in Liga Mundo, Argvík played in exactly 100 matches to finish 5th best for FC Jekerger at the time of retirement. *'Howey Blanchflower' (Arcadia FC) fullback, retired at age 35; one of the greatest fullbacks to play for Arcadia FC, Blanchflower retired after 133 career games (7th highest on team) and 16 points (4 goals, 12 assists) scored. *'Cristóvão Boto' (1984 Duckies FC) midfielder, retired at age 36. Retired 2nd in career points (48) and 1st in assists with 30. *'Charles Brennan' (Transvaal Springboks) forward, released by club at age 35 at the conclusion of the season. Retired 2nd in career points (76) and 1st for goals (60) on the Springboks. *'Alba Farriá-Forreiró' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) forward, retired at age 39. Retired 9th in career matches played (119) for ALDM. He was the Golden Boot winner in Liga Mundo Season 3. *'Julian Gardner' (Fatima FC) fullback, retired at age 32 *'Werner Gering' (Autumn United) midfielder, retired at age 35 *'Zachary Great' (VolNation Volunteers) midfielder, retired at age 37; ranked 11th in career matches played (97) with VolNation and 6th in career points with 63. *'Seymore Lewis' (Keville United) midfielder, retired at age 34 *'Caleb Monkhouse' (Arcadia FC) forward, retired at age 35; this legendary forward retired after 111 matches played and 66 goals to his credit. *'Lance Mumby' (Vanderbilt Commodores) midfielder, retired at age 35 *'Harry Musgrove' (Fatima FC) fullback, retired at age 38 *'Rosario Padin' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) midfielder, retired at age 36; arguably the greatest ALDM midfielder to date, at the time of his retirement he was 3rd in career matches played with ALDM (186), career goals (34), and points (74) and 2nd in career assists with 40. *'Benjamin Ray' (FC Jekerger) fullback, retired at age 36 *'Avishai Rodinson' (Atlético Melloria) fullback, retired at age 36 *'Anastasio Rodolfo' (Swamplandia Sinners) fullback, retired at age 35 *'Nélson Rosário' (Keville United) fullback, retired at age 35 *'Justin Sims' (Dun Carrig Bohs) forward, retired at age 34 *'Pouya Talebian' (Atlético Melloria) midfielder, retired at age 36; he only played in 68 matches but finished ranked 2nd in career points (28) and goals (15) for his club. The following noted veteran players also departed from Liga Mundo after Atlético Vinilandês suspended operations on April 14, 2011: Alírio Carreto (fullback), retired at age 23; Aloísio Cortez (forward), retired at age 31; Amílcar Tomar (goalkeeper), retired at age 23; Aníbal Paiva (midfielder), retired at age 34; Custódio Hipólito (forward), retired at age 29; Damião Lacerda (forward), retired at age 29; Matias Cardoso (forward), retired at age 21; Montes Pinardi (midfielder), retired at age 34; Pierre Babayaro (midfielder), retired at age 27; Wan-Xuan Lu (midfielder), retired at age 25. League MVP Rodger Maddison (Nordheim Badgers FC) - fullback All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones *'Roc Taja' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; played 200th match on January 24, 2011 and became the first player ever in Liga Mundo to reach the bicentennial mark. *'Lois Luis' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) - fullback; played 200th match on January 27, 2011 Manager of the Season St6mm, manager of Dynamo Dorpat, won the Manager of the Season award for Liga Mundo Season 10. While this is his first Manager of the Season Award in Liga Mundo, St6mm is no stranger to high achievement in X11 football as he has picked up the Manager Award in Nordreich Liga for the past two seasons. And although currently ranked 2nd, he has consistantly challeneged and periodically held the top spot overall for all Estonian managers in X11. The selection process is based on points determined from the weekly X11 Manager selections during the regular season – with Tercera managers gaining 1 point, Segunda managers 2 points, and Primera managers 3 points for each weekly manager selection they achieved. *St6mm (Dynamo Dorpat) = 10 points *Rob26480 (Atlético Melloria) = 9 points *Cyphon88 (Templar Forsworn) = 9 points *MudBug (Swamplandia Sinners) = 6 points *Reichlep (VolNation Volunteers) = 6 points *KingChris (Vanderbilt Commodores) = 6 points *Botha (Transvaal Springboks) = 6 points *Kevinho00(Keville United) = 5 points *Firewater (Debate Land Orators) = 5 points *DinendelDucky (1984 Duckies FC) = 4 points *MalcolmReynolds (A.M. Adepts FC) = 4 points *PremierApex (Atlético Luz Del Mar) = 3 points *Arcadian_Empire (Arcadia FC) = 3 points *Stingray11214 (RMI Armed Forces FC) = 3 points *Runningcow (Guajolotes) = 2 points *Lordanubis (Dun Carrig Bohs) = 2 points *Cataduanes (Estrella Roja) = 1 point Copa Cato III First Round Matches played on January 10 and January 17, 2011 *Fatima FC defeated AEK FC (3-0, 4-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Atlético Vinilandês (3-0, 2-1) *Guajolotes defeated Debate Land Orators (3-0, 1-0) *Keville United FC defeated 1984 Duckies FC (3-0, 2-2) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Swamplandia Sinners (6-2, 4-1) *Estrella Roja defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (1-2, 5-1) *Templar Forsworn defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (6-0, 4-0) *Dun Carrig Bohs defeated Autumn United (0-1. 2-0) Second Round Matches played on January 24 and January 31, 2011 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-4, 3-1) *A.M. Adepts FC defeated Keville United FC (1-1, 4-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Vanderbilt Commodores (2-1, 2-1) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated Templar Forsworn (1-3, 4-0) *Atlético Luz Del Mar defeated Dun Carrig Bohs (2-3, 2-0) *Arcadia FC defeated Fatima FC (3-1, 4-0) *Guajolotes defeated Atlético Melloria (0-1, 5-1) *FC Jekerger defeated Estrella Roja (3-1, 0-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on February 7 and February 14, 2011 *VolNation Volunteers defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-1, 4-1) *Guajolotes defeated A.M. Adepts FC (3-1, 0-0) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated FC Jekerger (2-2, 1-1) *Arcadia FC defeated Atlético Luz Del Mar (2-1, 4-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on February 21 and February 28, 2011 *Guajolotes defeated VolNation Volunteers (4-1, 0-1) *Arcadia FC defeated Dynamo Dorpat (2-0, 0-1) Copa Cato III Finals Matches played on March 7 and March 14, 2011 *Arcadia FC defeated Guajolotes (1-2, 2-0) Press Releases & Previews DECEMBER 23, 2010 - Thanks for the memories… *'El Entrego' / AFC / FC Nagase (February 7, 2009 to December 23, 2010) - El Entrego joined Liga Mundo in Season 6 and the club ultimately spent its entire time in the Tercera Liga. After three seasons, new management took over and renamed the club AFC. The new name seemed to rejuvenate the team and for half the season seriously challenged for a promotion spot as they accumulated an impressive 10 wins. However just as the Segunda Liga looked to be in sight, management suddenly walked away from the team and the team slid down into third place in the Tercera Liga – nevertheless its best finish ever in Liga Mundo. Just prior to Season 9, a new manager came onboard and the club underwent another name change to FC Nagase but once again suffered under continued absentee management. Notable players were the four all-stars: goalkeeper Lorenzo Marchena, with 24 X11 selections under his belt and one of the best Tercera keepers when the team was known as El Entrego, top club scorer Emanuel Marquez (24 G, 37 PTS) and golden boot winner Amadeo Ardiles who prowled the midfield and attack, and fullback Léider Txutxi who shored up the defense. Marchena and Marquez were tied with 92 matches each played with the club. *'FC Stalybridge' / PEI FC (July 10, 2008 to December 23, 2010) - FC Stalybridge joined Liga Mundo in Season 3 as part of the brand-new Segunda Liga. A middle of the road team, Stalybridge was taken over midway through Season 5 and renamed PEI FC (Prince Edward Island FC). For a season and a half, the team made improvements in its goal-scoring ability and looked to be a potential up and coming side. However one year later in April 2010, the team essentially became managerless and its fans at Summerside Football Grounds were forced to endure three seasons as a divisional whipping post when only two wins were achieved in 46 regular season matches. The best known player for PEI FC was undoubtedly Spence McDougald (105 GP, 31 G, 38 PTS), an original Stalybridge player and the club’s only legendary player. Other notable names were Dirk Giggs (14 A), another member of the original roster, and Adam Blixt (14 A), who joined up in Season 5. Those three would be responsible for all the club’s scoring records. *'Durkastan' / Jianada United (February 28, 2009 to December 23, 2010) - Durkastan joined Liga Mundo in Season 5 and in its inaugural season gained the unwanted distinction of being one of the Wooden Spoon teams. However, unlike all other teams which have acquired that dubious honour, the club was by far the most successful Wooden Spoon clubs during its five-season run and persevered to inch its way up the league tables and divisions. One game into Season 6, the team was taken over by Manager Kuzuryusen and renamed Jianada United. The club gained immensely from being under the tutelage of Kuzuryusen, who was named the #3 Canadian coach in Xpert Eleven during the course of this season (and ranked 311th in the world). He would reach the #2 position by January 25, 2010 but by mid-March 2010 had dropped out of the Top 5. Jianada United’s best finish was a third-place finish in the Tercera Liga during Season 7 – just two seasons past its atrocious debut. Hayden Trought (87 GP), Declan Pascoe (28 A, 47 PTS), and Alan Tenser (22 G) were the most well-known players to grace the club. *Also departing Liga Mundo were Oviedo Sporting, Sarnunga Saints, Sea Land, Spidermonkeys, Stiinta Craiova, and United Force. The following players retired from Liga Mundo at the conclusion of Season 9: *'Alessio Ardigò' (Fatima FC) midfielder, retired at age 38 *'Juliano Asturias' (FC Nagase) midfielder, retired at age 35 *'Wesley Bell' (Templar Forsworn) midfielder, retired at age 35 *'Gavin Benham' (PEI FC) fullback, retired at age 31 *'Zaren Bucello' (FC Nagase) midfielder, retired at age 36 *'Romeo Curtis' (Arcadia FC) midfielder, retired at age 37. He played 121 matches and at the time of his departure was 3rd in career points (63) and lead the club in career assists (45) with Arcadia FC. He was named to the Primera All-star team in Season 4 *'Dave Galpin' (Autumn United) fullback, retired at age 35 *'Gabriel Hassan' (Arcadia FC) forward, released on November 23, 2010 at age 35 after announcing his upcoming retirement at the conclusion of Season 9. He reached legendary status in Season 8. *'Matthias Ladd' (United Force) goalkeeper, retired at age 38 *'Harry MacCornack' (United Force) midfielder, retired at age 34 *'Kevin MacCullan' (Spidermonkeys) forward, retired at age 34 *'Kenneth MacDoir' (Keville United FC) fullback, retired at age 35 *'Neto Molist' (FC Nagase) forward, retired at age 31 *'Teo Nieto' (Atlético Luz Del Mar) goalkeeper, retired at age 38. While generally playing in the shadows of Sørgård, Broom, and Alderton as one of Liga Mundo’s first generation of goalkeepers, Nieto was the second player ever to play in 100 matches, achieving legendary distinction on May 8, 2009 – just 4 days after Lois Luis claim as the first legendary player in Liga Mundo. Nieto’s career spanned 162 games played but his final competitive match came in Season 8 as he watched all of Season 9 from the sidelines. His only all-star campaign came in Season 2 when he was named to the Primera All-Star team. *'Gerald Randolph' (Jianada United) fullback, retired at age 35 *'Hafid Souieb' (Sarnunga Saints) fullback, retired at age 31 *'Oscar Sørgård' (VolNation Volunteers) goalkeeper, retired at age 40. Arguably one of the best goalkeepers from the first five seasons of Liga Mundo play, Sørgård played 93 matches in 9 seasons with VolNation Volunteers. He leaves with 4 league championship titles and 6 cup titles – with distinction in being the only goalkeeper ever to win all five cups to have been in competition: Copa Cato, the now-retired Copa Legada (also known as El Legado Copa), Copa Del Mar, El Invierno Clásico, and Gloria de Verano Cup. He was named to the Primera All-Star team in Season 4. *'Erland Tengblad' (Swamplandia Sinners) fullback, retired at age 35 *'Eugene Woodman' (Sea Land) goalkeeper, retired at age 33 *'Edward Wooten' (FC Jekerger) midfielder, retired at age 31 Team Pages *1984 Duckies FC *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer Category:Sports Category:United Cybernations Football Associations